Character List III
Character List III Book 5 ---- *A boy perhaps my age *a brown shaggy Garbini *A dignified looking man in dark blue uniform *A woman approached him *A woman said and put her hand on mine *Aaron Simonson *Adolph Lindberg *Alhquist Clan *an elderly woman *Andorian *Andromeda galaxy *Anna was a simulation *Annar *Another Elder *Another man in Olafson red *Another pig it was a female *Ardalf *Arnske *Arnske Clan *Arthur Pig Person *Arthur Swine *Arthur's Swine and Dine *Aseir *Aseir Park *Astrid girl *Astrid *Aunt Freydis *Aunt Liz *Balder *Balder of the Darken Clan *Darken Clan *beautiful large eyed creature *Bendixen clan *Bendixen grounds *Bifrost *Borg Amundsen *Brunar Bendixen *bulky being with four arms *Butterfish filet *Captain Bartholomew Swiggard *Captain Horatio Reynolds *Carl *Carl Alhquist *Carl Lindgren *Chief Guardian *Chief Keeper *Christian my brother *Class *Cursed Trans Matter Station *David *David Silverzweig *Dietmar *Disney Planet *Edeka Food Mart *Egill Skallagrímsson *Eikson Clan *Elder Heinstin *Elder Holger *Elder Odvar *Elkhart the first Keeper *Elnna *Eric of the Olafsons *Eric Olafson *Eric Olafson, Son of Isegrim *Erik Gustav Ragnarsson *Erikson *Faceless Seven *famous young Tyranno Slayer *fat Keeper is a Lindberg *Fat Man *Father *fire Demons *First Keeper *First Mother *Fisken's Clan *Five Clan cluster *Flowerchild *Four Elders *Frederick Steiner *Freedom for Nilfeheim Sisterhood." *Freewoman *Freons *Freya *Friesenheim clan *Friesenheim Trishot *Garbini flowed to the table *Garry Nu-Chang *Gem Dealer on Para-Para *Ger *Gilda *Grandfather *Grandmother's Clan *Gray Demon *Greifen *Gretel *Gretel Hemstaad *Gungir *Gunnar *Gunter Eikson *Hafez Safar *Halls of Hasvik *Halstaad Fjord *Hanna Summers *Harkun *Head Guardian *Head Guardians *Headwaiter Stellaris *Hedda *Heimdall *Hein *Helgoland *Hellstrom *Hevnen *His brother *Hogun *Hogun *Midril *Hogun Olafson *Holger Ragnarsson *Igvarheins *Ilasia *Ilva Olafson *Irmunsul *Isegrim *Isegrim Olafson *Isegrim *Isen Landsby *Jan *Jim Hollwarth *keeper down there is my uncle *Keeper of the Cellars *Keeper. *Klack Insect *Lars Igvarhein *Lars the media man *Leif Ericson *Leif Erikson *Leif Erikson *Lillifee *Lindberg clan *Lindberg *Lindholm *Litfas Arnske *Lofdahl Clan *Loki *Loki Hemstaad *Lord Isegrim *Lothar *Magne the forty year old Freeman *man in blue coverall *masked feminine shape *Megabix Corporation *Midril *Mighty one *Mjörden *Mount Muspelheim *Mr. Flensburger *Mr. Grrrhankah *Mr. Harkun of the Olafson Clan *Mr. Keeper *Mr. Safar *Mr. Silverzweig *Mr. Walters *Mr. Walters *Mr. Walters *Ms. Olafson *Muspel *Muspelheim *my firstborn daughter *My Uncle is the third brother of my father *Neo Vikings *Nilfeheim *Nilgensen Clan *Nils Fisken *Snøfrid Bredenberg *Nubhir furs *Nubhir wolf *Odin *Odin's Path *Odvar Bendixen *Olafsons *Old Keeper *old man dressed like a Low man *Oresund *Osebergs *Pan Saran *pan seared Ilasian goat filet *Peerson Clan *Pit *Pits of Hel *Pluribus *Ragnar *Ragnarsson clan *Ragnarsson holdings *Ragnarsson Inc. *Ragnarsson-Rock *Ragnarssons *Regnbyn Fish *Richard the Outcast *Rotting fish liver stinking, dried out old bastard *Saran *Siegfried lane *Siegfrieda *Sif *Sigfrida *Sigvard *Sigvard *Siigfrieda *Siigfrieda *Sitaurian *Skalil Rock *Sky-Floaters Inc *Snøfrid *Splish-Splash *Steiner *Steiner Clan *Stockholm Ark *Sutr *Sven Swenson *The cop *the Copenhagen *The costumed Employee *the Gate keeper *The Keeper of the Halls *The man in the black uniform *the Oslo *The pig *the police man *The speaker of the Elders *The Steiner Clan *thin old man *this freeman was hitting me *Thor *Tir *Tusen Kippa Beach *Two boys perhaps my age *Two of his men *Tyr *Ulfred *Ulfred Lindbergh *Ult *Uncle Garry *Uncle Hogun *Uncle Ragnar *Valkyrie *Vanslow *Vat Gerson *VMA One *What looked like a woman *White bearded Keeper *white haired man *Wuerg und Kotz Delicatessen *Ydrgedan *Ydun *Ygral * Category:Lists